Seifenblasen
by CKLizzy
Summary: Es war ihr Geheimnis. Es war ihr Paradies. Sparky Fluff


Seifenblasen 

_Titel_: Seifenblasen

_Autor_: CK

_Fandom_: Stargate Atlantis

_Genre_: Romantik, Fluff, Sparky

_Inhalt_: Es war ihr Geheimnis. Es war ihr Paradies.

_Disclaimer_: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß und zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

_Anmerkung_: Die Idee kam mir, als ich mir nach laaaaaanger Zeit endlich mal wieder ein ganz entspanntes Bad gönnte. Bin ja normalerweise der "Zeit-ist-kostbar-also-dusch-ich-lieber"-Typ ;).

Es war ihr Geheimnis.

Noch. Sie war schließlich keineswegs so egozentrisch, niemandem zu verraten, welch kleines Paradies Atlantis barg. Doch im Moment wollte sie es erst einmal genießen. Es nur für sich allein haben. Ihr kleines Paradies.

Abseits aller Sorgen, aller Arbeit, aller Feinde. Hier konnte sie für eine Weile vergessen, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, dass jederzeit die Wraith auftauchen konnten, oder die Genii, oder sonst ein Feind, der ihnen wieder und wieder das Leben zur Hölle machte.

Hier konnte sie einfach sie selbst sein. Nicht die Kommandantin der einstigen Stadt der Antiker, nicht die stets souveräne, starke, selbstbewusste Anführerin und Diplomatin. Einfach nur eine Frau, die sich wie alle anderen nach Ruhe und Entspannung, nach etwas Geborgenheit und Schutz sehnte.

Vielleicht entsprach das hier nicht hundertprozentig dieser Vorstellung, aber es kam dem nahe.

In einem erst vor kurzem erschlossenen Teil von Atlantis lag eine wahre Oase, eine Art Badelandschaft. Auch die Antiker hatten offensichtlich Sinn für Entspannung und Freizeitvergnügen gehabt.

Als die große Doppeltür beiseite glitt, erstreckte sich vor ihr ein schier unendlicher Raum aus etwas, das sie zu einer Pegasus-Galaxie-Variante von Marmor erklärt hatte. Fußboden, Wände, übergroße Treppenstufen, die Liegeflächen imitieren sollten, einfach alles bestand aus diesem glatten, glänzenden Material, das selbst nach all den Jahrtausenden der Unberührtheit wirkte wie frisch poliert.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Pool, in dessen Zentrum ein Springbrunnen frisches, gefiltertes und gewärmtes Meerwasser spendete. Kristallklar glitzerte das Nass und spiegelte seine Umgebung wider.

Gegenüber des Einganges, am anderen Ende des Raumes, eröffneten Panoramafenster und -türen den Blick auf einen Balkon und das Meer.

Sie hatte es in klaren Nächten mit hell scheinendem Vollmond erlebt, diese Erholungsstätte, doch heute hatte sich der Planet zu Regenwetter entschieden. Es machte ihr nichts aus – so schien dieser Ort, den sie immer nur in schlaflosen Nächten aufsuchte, noch geheimnisvoller und ruhespendender.

Doch so verlockend der Pool in seiner Einsamkeit auch sein mochte – ihr Ziel in der Badelandschaft war ein anderes. Eines, das man durch einige Nischen und Gänge an den Seiten des Raumes erreichte. Verschlungene, jedoch nicht mit Türen versehene Wege führten in kleinere Einzelräume. Und in diesen waren wahrhaft überdimensionierte Badewannen zu finden.

Ihre Wahl fiel wie üblich auf das mittlere der fünf Einzelbäder auf der rechten Seite. Kaum dass sie den Gang dahin betrat, begannen die Wände geheimnisvoll zu glühen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann wäre dieser Effekt durch in transparente Wände integrierte Lampen erzeugt worden, doch längst sah sie Atlantis mit anderen Augen. Diese Stadt war voller Geheimnisse und glühende, leuchtende Wände waren nur ein weiteres davon.

Der Gang schlängelte sich ein paar Mal hin und her, die perfekte Sichtblende und ein sicherer Garant für Privatsphäre. Schließlich stand sie in dem kleinen Bad, in dessen Wanne bereits klares, dampfendes Wasser floss – etwas, was wohl ebenfalls durch ihre Anwesenheit ausgelöst worden war.

Sorgfältig platzierte sie ihre Tasche auf einem kleinen Podest und holte daraus ein Handtuch hervor, welches sie in Reichweite bereit legte. Dann wandte sie sich um und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über einen Sensor, der ein Fach in der Wand öffnete – zum Vorschein kamen darin mehrere Fläschchen, die sie schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch als Badezusätze identifiziert hatte. Ihre Wahl fiel auf eine leicht violett schimmernde Flüssigkeit, eine süßliche Mischung, in der sie unter anderem Rosen- und Kirschduft zu erkennen glaubte. Vorsichtig goss sie die Substanz in das Wasser, in welchem sich sogleich Schaum bildete, der langsam zu einem wahren Berg anwuchs.

Endlich stoppte das in die Wanne fließende Nass. Die Wanne war zu gut vier Fünfteln gefüllt, doch der Schaumberg erhob sich bereits über die Ränder.

Genießerisch tauchte jetzt sie in das über dreißig Grad heiße Wasser ein. Keine Minute darin und sie fühlte sich bereits wie neu geboren, entspannt, als würde sie schweben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fielen ihr die Augen zu und die Welt um sie herum war vergessen...

"Dr. Weir, Dr. Weir... ich muss schon sagen..."

Seine Stimme ließ Elizabeth aufschrecken. Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen blickte sie ihn an, John Sheppard, wie er lässig und mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und sie unverhohlen anblickte, obwohl sie splitternackt war. Oder gerade weil.

Sie musste ihm zugestehen, dass dieser kleidungslose Zustand sich irgendwo unter den Schaummassen befand, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich seinen Blicken ausgeliefert.

"Colonel... John... was machen Sie... also wie haben Sie..." In Ordnung, ruhig, Elizabeth, erst Gedanken sortieren und dann zweiten Sprechversuch starten.

"Es ist nicht sonderlich fein, eine Dame im Bad zu beobachten, Colonel", ging sie schließlich in die Offensive, doch der leicht belustigte Unterton in ihrer Stimme strafte ihre strengen Worte Lügen. Dennoch sah sie sich nach einem möglichst großen Handtuch in Reichweite um. Hatte sie nicht vorhin...?

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung ließ sie ihren Blick zu dem Mann wandern, der immer noch an der Wand am Ende des kleinen Ganges stand und aus dessen Augen nun der Schalk blitzte.

"Finden Sie nicht, dass wir ein wenig zu alt für solche Spielchen sind?", fragte sie ihn seufzend, als sie sich wieder zurück in das immer noch wohlig warme Nass lehnte und sich bemühte, soweit wie nur möglich in dem Schaumberg zu verschwinden.

"Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie um diese Nachtzeit nicht lieber in Ihrem Bett statt in einer...", er runzelte kurz die Stirn und grinste dann leicht, "Familienbadewanne liegen sollten?"

"Konnte nich' schlafen", nuschelte Elizabeth zur Antwort, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen noch tiefer in die wohltuende Wärme glitt.

Sheppard lachte leise.

"Ironie des Schicksals nennt man das wohl. Da haben Sie schon mal Gelegenheit, zu schlafen, weil ausnahmsweise nichts ansteht, und dann hält Sie vermutlich irgendein Gedanke Atlantis betreffend wach – oder?"

Die Worte kamen sanft und Weir meinte beinahe so etwas wie Mitgefühl heraus zu hören. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Aber was brachte es ihr, sich in ihr Bett zu legen, wo sie sich sowieso nur umher wälzen würde, wenn dieses Bad ihr so viel Entspannung brachte? Das war fast besser als schlafen.

"So seltsam es klingen mag, John – ich fühle mich hier sicherer als irgendwo sonst auf Atlantis. Außerdem... das hier ist wie Urlaub", erwiderte sie, nachdem sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ein mildes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, das der Colonel erwiderte, als er auf sie zu kam und sich auf den Wannenrand setzte.

"Nun, wenn das so ist... ich werde niemandem verraten, wo Ihr kleines Paradies ist. Dann bleibt es hier hoffentlich so ruhig", flüsterte er beinahe, so als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Dann ließ er eine Hand durch das Wasser gleiten und nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, wie warm es war – und wie warm es _noch_ war, schließlich musste Elizabeth schon seit einer ganzen Weile hier drin sein.

"Integrierte Heizung", erklärte sie und übernahm damit diesmal den Gedankenlesepart. Sheppard nickte abwesend und sah sich um.

"Ein erstaunlicher Bau. Die Antiker hatten wirklich Geschmack. Fehlt nur noch 'ne Strandbar", schmunzelte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder an die junge Frau, die spielerisch ein wenig Wasser in Richtung ihres Besuchers spritzte, während ihre Augen wieder geschlossen waren und sie sich redlich bemühte, ein ernstes genauso wie unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. Dass John nicht darauf reinfallen würde, war ihr bewusst, aber den Spaß ließ sie sich trotzdem nicht nehmen.

Und sein erschrockenes Aufspringen, wobei er vorwurfsvoll ihren Namen rief, war es ihr allemal wert gewesen.

"Wie haben Sie mich eigentlich hier gefunden?", lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ein mehr oder weniger ernstes Thema.

"Die Berichte der Erkundungsteams hatten mich neugierig gemacht. Sie hatten diesen Ort hier als 'Wellness-Bereich' angegeben, ohne weitere Details. Da ich nicht wusste, wie viele hiervon schon erfahren hatten und es nutzten, dachte ich mir, dass die beste Zeit für eine Erkundung nachts sein würde. Und da ich ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte..."

Der Colonel stoppte, doch Weir wusste, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an, bis er schließlich fortfuhr.

"Ich habe Sie schon vor ein paar Tagen hier gesehen. Es gab nur einen Seitengang, der beleuchtet war, als schaute ich nach, warum dem so sein mochte. Ich bin gleich wieder gegangen, als ich sie entdeckte." Seinen letzten Satz hatte er schnell angefügt, als er ihr Stirnrunzeln sah.

"Und heute haben Sie sich her gewagt?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, das ihm ein gar nicht gutes Gefühl einbrachte. "Sie sind mutig, John. Mich um diese Zeit beim Baden zu stören, erst recht, wenn ich übermüdet bin. Da weiß ich selten, was ich tue", fuhr sie fort und begann abermals, ihn nass zu spritzen. Sheppard machte sich eine mentale Notiz, diese nächtlichen Besuche zukünftig nur noch mit Ersatzkleidung zu unternehmen – so konnte er unmöglich durch die Gänge von Atlantis laufen, würde er bei seinem Glück doch sämtlichem nur möglichen Sicherheitspersonal begegnen – und tat dabei noch einen Satz zurück, in der Hoffnung, Elizabeth wäre vernünftig genug, nicht den ganzen Raum unter Wasser zu setzen, nur um ihm eine Dusche zu verpassen.

Diese Hoffnung schien sich nicht zu erfüllen – die Wissenschaftlerin hielt tatsächlich nicht inne, obwohl er schon fast an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angelangt war. Viel erstaunlicher fand er aber, dass das Wasser, was auf dem Boden landete, nach kurzer Zeit verschwand.

Den Blick so starr auf den Fußboden gerichtet, bemerkte er zuerst gar nicht, dass die Attacke auf ihn beendet war. Erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte er das Fehlen der platschenden Geräusche und dass ihn keine weiteren Tropfen mehr trafen.

Als er wieder aufschaute, sah er eine sehr amüsiert drein blickende Elizabeth, die ihre Arme auf den Wannenrand gelegt und darauf ihren Kopf gestützt hatte.

"Den Wraith stellen Sie sich furchtlos, aber vor ein paar Wassertropfen flüchtet der große John Sheppard? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht", neckte sie ihn. "Bekomme ich jetzt endlich mein Handtuch wieder?"

Ergeben griff John nach dem gewünschten Gegenstand, den er an einer Art Haken außerhalb Elizabeths Sichtfeld platziert hatte und reichte es der jungen Frau.

"Was ist?", verlangte er zu wissen, als sie ihn nachdenklich ansah.

"Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob Sie da jetzt stehen bleiben oder ob es möglich wäre, dass Sie woanders hinschauen, wenn ich aus der Wanne steige", erwiderte sie belustigt und lachte, als er sich beinahe grummelnd umdrehte. Ein überfreundliches "Danke, Colonel" konnte sie sich da nicht mehr verkneifen.

Doch kaum dass sie sich erhoben und das Handtuch um sich geschlungen hatte, stand er auch schon wieder vor ihr. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an – und war, als er sie plötzlich hochhob, im ersten Moment so perplex, dass sie nicht zu reagieren vermochte. Erst dann begann sie zu strampeln, versuchte sich zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht gelang, zu fest hielt Sheppard sie in seinen Armen. Also bemühte sie sich, so still zu halten, dass das Handtuch nicht wegrutschen möge.

Ihre Verwirrung wurde umso größer, als er sie durch den Gang in den Hauptraum mit dem großen Pool brachte.

"John, verraten Sie mir, was das werden soll, wenn's fertig ist?"

"Der Beweis, dass der 'große John Sheppard' sich auch gegen ein paar Wassertropfen zu wehren vermag", erklärte er und sie ahnte, dass sein Grinsen nichts Gutes verhieß. Ihre bösen Ahnungen bestätigten sich, als er sie geradewegs an den Rand des Pools trug.

"Nein, John, das können Sie nicht tun!", protestierte sie heftig und versuchte abermals, sich zu befreien, doch vergeblich. Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken – nicht in dieses Wasser, das im Vergleich zu dem Bad eiskalt sein würde.

Doch ihr Zetern half ihr wenig – sie hatte auch eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet – und ehe sie sich versah, ließ John sie los. Dennoch war sie vorbereitet. Eine Hand umklammerte die Enden ihres Handtuchs, während die andere nach Sheppard langte – und ihn auch erwischte. Ihr Griff um seinen Arm traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, so dass er die Balance verlor und ihr prompt in den Pool folgte.

Beide kamen sie japsend an die Oberfläche.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, das war nicht fair!", erklärte er gespielt verärgert und stürzte auf sie zu. Doch dank seiner Kleidung war er beinahe noch langsamer als Elizabeth, die mit den Wassermassen und ihrem Handtuch gleichermaßen kämpfte und mit aller Mühe versuchte, mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihren stellvertretenden Kommandanten zu bringen.

Das gelang ihr jedoch nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt – nämlich bis zu dem, als John alle Kraft und Energie aufwendete, einen Tauchgang einlegte und so mit seinem Arm nah genug an sie heran kam, um den Rand ihres Handtuches zu fassen zu bekommen. Augenblicklich blieb sie stehen und war beinahe erleichtert, als ihr Gegenüber wieder auftauchte und dann ihr einziges Kleidungsstück losließ.

"Sssssind wwwir d-damit quitt?", brachte sie unter klappernden Zähnen hervor und sah ihn fragend und zugleich bittend an.

Er nickte nur stumm und brachte sie, neben dem kalten Wasser, zusätzlich zum Erschaudern, als er ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich.

"Wir sollten vielleicht rausgehen, ehe Sie sich erkälten", sprach er dann leise. Sie hatte keine Einwände – wenn sie etwas wollte, dann nur schnell raus aus dieser Eiseskälte. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht rühren.

Entschlossen nahm er so ihre Hand, führte sie zurück in "ihr" kleines Bad, hob sie abermals hoch, setzte sie – mitsamt Handtuch – in die Wanne, deren Wasser noch immer angenehm warm war, zog sich Schuhe, Socken und T-Shirt aus und folgte ihr schließlich.

"Das ist weitaus angenehmer", murmelte er, atmete tief durch und tauchte dann einmal ganz unter – wohl, um bis in die wirren Haarspitzen wieder aufgewärmt zu werden, wie Elizabeth schmunzelnd bei sich dachte.

Als er wieder auftauchte, grinste er bereits wieder schelmisch, dieses jungenhafte Grinsen, das sie so an ihm mochte. Er behielt sich bei all den Problemen, die sie hatten, seine Leichtigkeit – und das bewunderte sie.

Zu spät realisierte sie, dass dieses Grinsen für sie nichts Gutes verhieß. Das merkte sie erst, als zwei Hände ihre Fesseln packten und daran mit einem Ruck gezogen wurde, so dass Elizabeth mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei untertauchte. Als sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte, keuchte und hustete sie. Das Badewasser schmeckte weiß Gott nicht so gut, wie es roch.

"Oh... Sie... Sie", brachte sie unter Husten und schwerem Atmen hervor. "So nicht!", verkündete sie schließlich und war mit einem raschen Satz auf ihm, drückte den überrascht drein blickenden Colonel nun ihrerseits unter Wasser. Der kämpfte sich mit Müh und Not wieder nach oben, packte sie an der Hüfte und versuchte sie von sich runter zu ziehen, nachdem sie sich auf seinem Bauch gesetzt hatte und ihm so das Auftauchen erschwerte. Doch in der Kommandantin von Atlantis steckte mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hatte und kaum dass er sich versah, übten die Hände auf seinen Schultern schon wieder Druck aus und er verschwand irgendwo zwischen Schaum und Wasser.

Elizabeth amüsierte sich dank seines verdutzten Gesichtsausdrucks derweil prächtig und als John wieder an die Oberfläche kam, wurden seine Ohren von einem fröhlichen Lachen erfüllt, das ihn für einen Moment inne halten ließ. Als die junge Frau die Stille schließlich bemerkte, verstummte sie und schaute fragend zu Sheppard.

"Ich glaube, ich habe Sie noch nie so fröhlich und ausgelassen gesehen, Elizabeth", erklärte er mit leiser Stimme und einem liebevollen Lächeln, die ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Und als er sie zu sich zog und in eine Umarmung schloss, wehrte sie sich nicht.

Sie hatte sich auch noch nie so wohl und geborgen gefühlt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Augen schloss und sich in Johns Umarmung schmiegte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er seine Arme wieder löste und sie ein wenig von sich weg schob, eine Ewigkeit, die sie vollends genoss.

Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust, als sie sich ein wenig abstützte, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut; es war lange her, seit sie so viel Zuneigung in den Augen eines Mannes gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag unter ihren Händen spüren, seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht, und ihr entging nicht, das sich beides leicht beschleunigte, als er sich langsam vorlehnte und ihre Lippen mit den seinen versiegelte. Der Kuss war sanft, fragend und er liebkoste zärtlich ihre Lippen, bis sie endlich reagierte und den Kuss erwiderte. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, den anderen zu erforschen und liebevoll zu necken, bevor sich ihre Zungen schließlich zu einem zunehmend leidenschaftlich werdenden Tanz vereinten.

Elizabeths Hände glitten von seiner Brust in seinen Nacken und hinter seinen Kopf, zogen ihn so nah wie nur möglich, während John seine Arme wieder um sie schlang und sie so fest hielt, als wollte er sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Ihre Lippen brannten förmlich, doch sie genossen das Gefühl. Und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und sich atemlos in die Augen schauten, wurden sie fast überwältigt von der Liebe, die sie in den Augen des anderen sahen.

Elizabeth strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf diesem. Als ihre Lippen Johns zu einer weiteren leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung suchten und fanden, war ihr Handtuch bereits Vergessenheit und ihr zierlicher Körper presste sich fest an seinen.

Nein, er würde sie nicht wieder gehen lassen. Nie wieder.

FIN

by CK, 05.-07.08.2006


End file.
